Don't Let Me Go
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Say Never'- Sookie and Eric are finally together and they start to plan their wedding, until happy news brings them great joy but despair. Will their relationship survive? Will Sookie be okay? Rated T, AU/OOC...
1. Chapter 1: Finally Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters...the Lovely Mrs Charliane Harris does...I just can't help but to play with her babies...**

**Hello readers! This is the sequel to 'Never Stay Never' and if you haven't read that story, I suggest that you do before reading this one...The story is set after the last chapter in the NSN...and it's a biggie...hope you enjoy it...**

**This story will be in mix POV's but mostly Eric's or Sookie's...depends on how I go...**

**Thanks to miss Sassyvampmama for the edited changes...you rock! Readers, if you haven't yet, I suggest you check out her stories...it is filled with lemony goodness and a hunky Eric...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Mia POV**

_I squealed with delight when Sookie called and told me that__she__and Eric were engaged. Sam and I were so happy for them; everything was now the way it needed to be. Over the next several weeks, everyone debated about whether Sookie and Eric should stay in the Gold Coast or move back to Townsville. Sam and I decided to go visit them, and while we were there, we did something very surprising; we bought a house just around the block from where Sookie and Eric lived. We flew home, sold the bar, packed up our apartment and moved down to the Gold Coast. They were not expecting us to move closer to them, but we were all happy that we did. Then, we were all very surprised when Jason, Pam and baby Hoyt moved down as well. They bought a house that was just down the road from ours. We were all a big happy family once again._

_Sam and Sookie went in together on another bar in the city and they decided to name it 'Fangtasia'. I asked Sam why they named it that and he said it was a play on words, since the bar was catering to a mostly "Gothic" crowd. Most of the bar patrons are what is called "Goth", or people who like to dress all in black, with black and white make up, talk about death, and maybe pretend that they are vampires. Naming the bar Fangtasia was just a way to give them what they want and make some money off of it. I couldn't argue with that. _

_But Sam and I had another little beauty to worry about. Very soon, we will be welcoming our son or daughter into our lives._

The doorbell rings, forcing me to get up from my comfy chair, which is easier said than done. I am less than a week away from my due date and I wish that the baby was born had already been born. I feel as big as a house, and moving isn't very easy these days. I am tired and cranky, but I cheer right up when I see who the person at the door is. Sookie smiles at me when I open the door and step aside so she can enter my house. She sits down on the couch, almost bouncing, and I can only guess that she has something she really wants to tell me.

"I have something wonderful to tell you!" she says, eerily echoing my thoughts.

"What is it?" I am genuinely curious as to what could make my friend so happy.

"I'm pregnant!" she screeches at me, jumping off the couch in her excitement.

I squeal and hug my best friend. "Oh...have you told Eric?"

"Yes, of course I have...and he's probably telling Sam at this very moment." She is simply beaming.

I smile. "Congratulations Sookie. Now you are gonna be a big balloon like me. Do you know how far along you are?"

"About 3 months." She tells me.

I nod at her, and start to sit down, but then I feel something liquidly trickling down my leg. I hastily grab Sookie's arm and straighten up again, all the while running possibilities through my head. Sookie is looking at me, worried.

"What is it Mia?" she asks.

"Um...Sookie, I think my water just broke..." I say to her just as I feel the first heavy contraction building up inside my now rock hard stomach. I immediately start breathing carefully, looking at the clock on the wall, trying not to panic.

"Oh shit...well...uh...what the fuck should we do?" she yells in a panic.

I look at her, trying to stay calm, as another herd contraction hits me. "Um, maybe we should call someone?"

"Oh, okay...good idea...Uh, I need to find Sam for you, he needs to be here. Yeah, he needs to be here." Sookie says, panicking and breathing too fast. "How can...I mean, why is it that you're having contractions just now? I've always thought that the contractions always come first _and__ then_ your water breaks."

"Sookie, I've been having mild contractions all morning, but I thought that they were nothing serious, just a false alarm." I reveal to her. She can only nod.

The next one that hits me hurts so bad that I can't help screaming out in pain, gasping for air. I screamed again and she jumps, grabbing her phone. "Eric, is Sam still with you? Good, can you be a darling and tell him that Mia is in labour and that he needs to get his arse home now? Okay? Good...Really? You'll be here soon? Great...see you soon honey!" she yells into the phone and hangs up.

"They'll be here soon Mia...just hold on." She reassures me, but something in voice tells me that she is trying to reassure herself as well.

All I can do is groan and look at her. She smiles and helps me get up from my stooped position and helps me walk into to the living room. I lie down on the couch, screaming once again as another strong contraction hits me. She grabs her phone again and calls 000 to reach an emergency operator.

"Yeah, hi, I need an ambulance, my best friend is in labour...Oh...uh, um she claims to be having cramps all morning but then her waters broke and oh shit!" she was saying as I screamed and start panting.

"Oh, tell her not to push? Okay... Uh, Mia, honey, they say that you should _not_ start pushing, no matter how bad you might want to." She instructs me.

I look at her. "What?"

She holds up one finger, indicating that she needs to hear what the operator is telling her, and then she hangs up. She turns to me and says, "Ok, Mia, they are sending an ambulance, and the paramedics should be here in less than five minutes. We can hold on until then, alright. Until then, we can do that song...you know that breathing song that we learned in baby class? How does it go...uh...oh, um, 'Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah Stayin' alive, stayin alive...Ah, ah ,ah, ah, Stayin' alive!"

"What...the...fuck...are...you...talking...about?" I gave her a look and say between breaths.

"Nothing...uh, just keep taking deep breaths and remember, don't push." Sookie instructs.

I take another deep breath, trying to concentrate on my breathing while the contraction feels like it is trying to tear my stomach apart. "Oh Fuck Sookie...this hurts like hell!"

She nods and holds my hand while I grip hers as tightly as I can. "I know honey...just keep breathing!"

Then in walk Sam and Eric, with worried look on their faces. Sam rushes to my side and I sigh in relief, glad that he is finally here. He starts saying something when another one hits me, and gives me this look (you know, the one that says, 'it can't be that bad you big baby') that makes me suddenly really angry.

"You bastard, you got me pregnant and now I have to suffer through all this pain, you fuck-head." I scream at him. He could only nod and take my hand.

But I'm not finished yet. "You dirty-tainted penis fairy!"

Eric bursts out laughing and I gave him a look that makes him shut-up.

"And you, you pickle-breathed dick demon! Now that Sookie is pregnant, she's gonna have to go through this and experience this same pain, you fuck-head!" I yell to Eric.

"Mia, focus, please! You need to concentrate on breathing until the paramedics get here. I think I can hear the sirens now." Sookie yells at me.

Within seconds, there is a pounding on my front door, and Eric runs to let them in. Three of the biggest men I have ever seen rush into my bedroom with a stretcher. They quickly check my vitals, and check under my skirt to make see how far my labour has progressed. They assure us that I need to be transported quickly to the hospital, and say that Sam can ride with me. Sookie and Eric agree to meet us at the hospital, and I tell them I want them to be present for the birth, so they better hurry their butts up and get there quickly as well.

The ambulance makes it to the hospital in what felt like both seconds and days, all the while, they are hooking me up to IV's and monitors, getting my ready so that the hospital staff can take over. We are hurried onto maternity floor, and into a delivery room. About the same time the doctor on call shows up, Sookie and Eric walk into the room. The next 30 minutes are nothing more than a blur of screaming and pushing, cussing and crying out. I tried to follow the doctor's orders, but most of my concentration was focused on the searing pain of trying to push what I thought might be a watermelon out of a hole the size of a quarter.

The last thing I remember hearing the doctor say is, "One more big push, Mia, and you should be done. Push hard now."

I push with all my might, closing my eyes and then I suddenly feel relief. I hear a small cry and I open my eyes, and see my beautiful baby daughter. I start crying as Sam hands me our new baby.

"Wow." Sam said. I look at him and he smiled.

"Look honey, we have a daughter." I say to him, and he kisses me as he puts an arm around me. I look up at Sookie, who is standing at the edge of the bed, with Eric beside her. I smile at her. She smiles back. I mouthed 'thank-you' to her and she mouths back 'you're welcome.'

I look at my daughter and wonder at how beautiful she is. "I know, how about we name her Claudine?"

Sam nods enthusiastically. "That's a perfect name. Claudine Octavia Merlotte."

I look at him and smile. Octavia was my stepmother's name who passed away years ago. She married my father and became a really wonderful mother to me. I was happy that her name will live through my daughter.

"Eric and Sookie, will you be guys be Claudine's God parents?" I ask them. Sookie smiles and tears stream down her face, as they both agree.

I look around the room and see my perfect family I am happy and content.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**Please review and send me your thoughts...I really do love reviews...**

**Until next chapter, cheers from Australia...**


	2. Chapter 2: News That Breaks the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters...the Lovely Mrs Charliane Harris does...I just can't help but to play with her babies...**

**Review Please! But thanks to those who did review and add me to story alert, author alert and Favourites...thanks!**

**Thanks to miss Sassyvampmama for the edited changes...you rock! Readers, if you haven't yet, I suggest you check out her stories...it is filled with lemony goodness and a hunky Eric...**

**Warning...this chapter may cause some tears...so have a box of tissues nearby...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sookie POV**

**_Two weeks later_**

I always find washing the dishes to be peaceful, calming even, so that is what I am doing while I wait for Eric to get home. I had had the day off from work, so I used the extra time to get some things done around the house.

Fangtasia is blooming, business-wise, and is getting even more popular. I love working there and working behind the bar. Sam has taken some shifts behind the bar, but his mind has been preoccupied with his newborn daughter Claudine, and who can blame him. She beautiful and precious, and she barely cries, which makes her nearly perfect. I adore her and I love being her godmother.

Day after day, I could feel my own tiny baby inside me growing. Although I am only 3 ½ months, I am enjoying every bit of my pregnancy, even the morning sickness (okay, maybe not the morning sickness so much). Pregnancy is a blast and I feel honoured to have this baby growing inside me. Eric is getting more excited every day too. Already, he has set up the nursery, painting the walls a mixture of blue, pink and yellow, to cover all of the possibilities. He wants to know the sex, but we have decided to wait until he or she is born, besides it's still a little too early in the pregnancy to know the sex yet.

Aside from all of the excitement over the bar, Claudine, and our own little bundle of joy, we have a wedding to plan. Eric and I have decided to get married after the baby is born, that way I can lose all of the baby weight and find the perfect dress. We have already booked the church for the ceremony, the reception hall, and the bakery that will make our wedding cake, figuring that a year from now should give me enough time. All we will need by that time is our clothing for the event.

I know it's selfish, but I am so glad that our family moved here to be closer to us. I can't imagine life here without them. Eric loves his job as a teacher. Jason and Sam have found jobs that are good for them, while Pam and Mia stay home with their babies, and we're all happy that we live here on the Gold Coast. In a way, I still miss Townsville but I enjoy Gold Coast more. I also adore my nephew, Hoyt, who is a handsome little devil. Pam and Mia keep joking that one day Claudine and Hoyt will get together. It's unlikely that that will happen, but who knows? I mean, Claudine is only two weeks old and Hoyt is nearly 5 months. To early to start planning a love match.

I finish washing the dishes and sit down at the table to take a break. I pour myself a glass of iced tea and take a drink. I am so thirsty I finish my drink quickly and push myself up out of the chair to put my glass in the sink, but as I do, a sharp pain in my stomach causes me to fall back down into the chair in shock.

"What's happening?" I cry out as I clutch my hands protectively on my tummy. Having any type of abdominal pains this early in the pregnancy is considered bad, and as I try to get up again, another sharp pain hits me.

"Oh no, please no!" I yell. I keep my hand on my stomach, scared almost to the point of panic, as I try to rest for bit in the chair. When I try to get up a few moments later, I move as slowly as I possibly can, and I am happy that there is no pain. I grab the phone and call my doctor, Dr Cage, to arrange a time to see him this afternoon. I explain to his nurse, Arlene all about the pains and she agreed that I needed to be seen immediately. After I hung up with the nurse, I tried to call Eric, but his phone went right to voicemail. I write a note for Eric and leave it on the table for him to find. I grab my bag and keys and take off to the doctors in my car, wishing that Eric was beside me for this.

Arriving at the doctor's office, I find that I am so worried about the baby, that I am having trouble even filling out the walk-in forms. I have no idea why my stomach experienced such pain. It takes me several minutes to fill the forms in and return them to the front desk. While I am sitting in my chair, waiting to be seen, my mind is racing through the possibilities, and most of them are not very good. I am getting more and more panicky by minute, wondering if this baby is going to live long enough to be born. _Oh Eric, I wish you were here, _I think to myself as I wait.

Finally it's my turn, and when the nurse calls my name, I am a bundle of nervous energy. I follow her to an empty exam room, and she indicates that the doctor will be in shortly. I sit on the chair, waiting, and Dr Cage walks into the room within seconds and smiles reassuringly at me.

"Sookie, how are you feeling now? Arlene tells me that you have some severe abdominal pain earlier. Are you still experiencing the pain?" he asks, looking at me very intensely.

"No...not as much." I tell him.

He sighs. "Well, I am not sure what it could be, and we won't know anything without running a few tests. I am going to order some blood tests and I want you to have an ultrasound right away, to see what is going on inside that womb of yours. Would you mind?" He then asks me to stand up and I do. He places his hands on my stomach, feeling my tummy and near my abdomen. "Everything feels alright from here, but I still want to get a peek inside, just to make sure there is nothing to worry about. Aches and pains are fairly normal during a pregnancy, but sharp pains can be an indication that something is wrong. Let me fill out these test forms and someone will be right with you. I'll see you again when I have seen your ultrasound results, alright?"

I nod and he leaves the room. In what seemed like seconds, a young man in scrubs walks into the room and gets a needle out from a drawer. He tells me he's here to take my blood sample, and then he'll escort me to the ultrasound room. He swabs my arm with an alcohol wipe and sticks the needle in. I flinch at the pain of the needle jabbing into my skin. It is only there for a second and then it is gone.

Then he takes me to the ultrasound room. On the way, he leaves the blood tube at the testing counter. We arrive at the room and he hands me a paper sheet and tells me to take off my pants then lay down on the table, and that the technician will be there in a minute. I remove my pants and unfold the sheet, and then I lay down on the table to wait. I'm glad I am wearing a buttoned shirt, so I unbutton some buttons to bare my belly just as someone knocks and enters the room. The technician is a perky woman who introduces herself too quickly for me to catch her name before she squirts some gel onto my tummy. She then grabs the ultra-sound nozzle and presses into my tummy, moving it around to try to find the baby. (Secretly, I think they are trained to spread that crap all over just to see how sticky they can get you before you start cussing at them. I mean it, seriously, have you ever tried to wipe it off? You can't ever get it all until you get in the shower.)

I smile at the image of my baby as it pops up on the screen. She moves the nozzle all around my tummy, her face frowning more and more. I look at her, worried. She then takes the nozzle, cleans it, hands me a wipe to clean my tummy, without saying anything about my baby. She then tells me that after I have cleaned up, I should put my pants back on and to go back to the exam room to wait for Dr. Cage. I nod and leave the room, my mind filled with worry, wondering why the tech was frowning the whole time.

After waiting for what it seems like hours, when really only a half-an-hour has passed, Dr Cage walks back into the room with a concerned look on his face. I take a deep breath as I wait anxiously to hear the results of the tests.

"Sookie, has anyone in your family had trouble giving birth?" he asks without preamble.

I shake my head, really worried now. "No...Not that I know of. My mother died before she could tell me anything about her giving birth to my brother and I, and my grandmother never said anything about it either. Why?"

"I'm afraid that it's not all good news, but it's not all bad either. The baby is fine, but from what I can see in the ultrasound and from the results of the blood tests, I am fairly certain that you have a condition called placenta previa, which is where your placenta is on the bottom of your uterus, covering your cervix. In other words, the vaginal entrance, where the baby will come out, is blocked, so your baby cannot be delivered naturally." He tells me.

"Oh...but I can still have my baby, right?" I ask uncertainly.

"It will be a great risk. You see, as your baby grows, your uterus spreads and thins, so that it can accommodate the baby's growth. However, with your condition, since the placenta is on the bottom, this thinning can cause the placenta to bleed, thus creating haemorrhaging inside the womb, which is very dangerous." He explains to me.

"So, what are my options here?" I whisper.

"That depends on your choice. There are some recommendations, but if you chose to keep the baby, there will be risks." He assures me

"Such as?" I ask.

He sighs, clearly wishing he didn't have to give me this information. "Such as major blood loss, shock from the lack of blood, your baby might not get enough oxygen...and in some cases...death of the baby. Let me refer you to a specialist, a Doctor Ludwig. Here is her card. She specializes in high risk pregnancies and births, and she is very good at dealing with this particular diagnosis. She has a very high successful birth rate, whereas other doctors don't. It's almost as if she has some sort of 'magical' ability to deliver health babies, even under the worst circumstances. She's the best there is, and I've already called her for you. She has agreed to see you throughout the rest of your pregnancy. I wish you the best of luck, and I know that you will be in good hands with her. Take care Sookie."

And with that, I know that he has done all he can for me, so I tell him that I really appreciate all of his care. He shakes my hand and then hands me a business card with the Dr. Ludwig's name and phone number on it. I take it, saying goodbye to Dr Cage.

I leave his office in a sort of fog and get into my car. Once I am in, I begin to cry, fearing my baby's life and thinking about how to tell Eric about this. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I talk to Eric and grab my mobile. I dial his number and Eric answers right away, clearly waiting for my call.

"Hello?"

"Can you meet me at the park near home?" I ask.

"Sure Sookie...what's wrong?" he asks.

"I tell you when you get there." I say and hang up quickly, before the tears resume and alert him to my distress. I then pull out of the parking lot and head off to the park, a children's park, which is near our house.

When I arrive, Eric is already waiting near the swing set. He's sitting down on a bench, eating an apple, and he smiles as I approach. I give him a hug and sit down next to him, and he can tell by the look on my face that something is wrong.

"Okay, Sookie, what's wrong?" he asks, the worry making his face scrunch up.

I break down, crying as I tell him the events leading to my unexpected doctor's appointment and my new-found condition. He holds me as I tell him my entire story and when I finish, he takes a deep breath.

"Sookie, why didn't you ring me when you were at home?" he asks, pulling me onto his lap and holding me tightly to his chest.

"I tried, but it went right to voicemail, and I couldn't remember the number for the school's main office. I was in too much of a hurry to look it up, because I was more worried about the baby...Oh Eric what are we going to do?" I cry into his shoulder.

"I don't know... But I do think that we should call this specialist Dr. Cage recommended you to. I think if he trusts her, then we should too. Come on, let's go home." He says, picking me up and carrying me to the car. He places me gently into the passenger seat, and buckles me in. As he walks around the front of the car, and before he climbs into the driver's seat, I can plainly see the worry written across his beautiful face. Once inside, he reaches over and takes my hand and squeezes it firmly, silently letting me know that, together, we will get through this.

Eric starts cooking dinner as soon as we arrive home. I walk into the bedroom before calling Dr. Ludwig's office and make an appointment for the following day. As I hang up, I smile as I hear Eric singing at the top of his lungs in the kitchen. Eric always sings when he's worried about something, as he says it helps him calm down and takes his mind off of things so he can think more clearly. I walk into the kitchen and see him stirring something in a big metal pot, something that already smells delicious. I look over his shoulder and see he is making chicken curry, one of my favourite meals.

"Have you got the rice started yet?" I ask as I sit down at the table.

"Yes...it's simmering now. Have you made the phone call yet?" he asks me as he sits down next to me and takes my hand once more.

"Yes, the appointment is tomorrow at 3. I tried to make it late enough so that you could be there too." I tell him.

"Everything will be okay, Sookie." he says to reassure me.

I shake my head slowly, feeling the tears well up for the umpteenth time this afternoon. "I hope so, but what if it isn't?"

He sighs. "It will be...I can't explain it, but I just know it will be."

"What if we lose the baby or something?" I can feel myself beginning to panic.

Eric carefully pulls me onto his lap and holds me tight. "We will see the specialist tomorrow and find out our options there. But everything will be alright. It has to be."

"What will we tell the others? Sam, Mia, Jason and Pam...what will we tell them?" I ask.

"Nothing yet; we won't have anything to tell them until we know something more. We'll go to the specialist, hear what she has to say about this, and see what happens. You'll see... everything will be just fine."

He kisses me and holds me tight, and I can feel his own silent tears falling on my shoulders. I can't help hoping that he's right, but what if he's wrong, what will we do then?

* * *

**I leave you hanging...**

**Please Review!**

**Cheers from Australia**


	3. Chapter 3: News That Breaks the Heart 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the lovely Mrs Charlene Harris does...I couldn't help but play with some of her babies..**

**I am so sorry that I've been a bad author, being late with updates and such...there is some things going on with my family and family is important to me. Although at times they can be annoying, I still love them and will do anything for them...but soon things will get back to normal...**

**Please review and Enjoy...this is a sad one too...please ensure that you have a box of tissues by the computer...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Eric POV**

I hate doctors. It seems like all you ever do is hurry up and wait for them. God forbid if you're ever late for an appointment, but then they keep you waiting for hours, sitting in the waiting room, with only outdated magazines and newspapers to keep your anxious nerves company. And that's exactly what we are doing right now, waiting on Dr. Ludwig. I suppose I should be happy that she was able to work us into her schedule on such a short notice, but well, did I mention that I hate doctors? Though, to be fair, I'm not the only uncomfortable looking father-to-be sitting in this particular waiting room.

Everyone in here looks like they're shell-shocked, waiting for the next bomb to drop. All of the men look worried and helpless, while all of the women are almost identical in their poster and pose. Each and every one of them has their hands wrapped protectively around their stomachs, which are all in various states of roundness. Every man in the room has his hand place comfortingly and protectively somewhere on their spouse's body, confirming the hopes that this will not be a bad news kind of visit, myself included.

While waiting to see a doctor is annoying, I am here for Sookie and our baby. After Sookie told me what she had found out during her unexpected and devastating appointment with Dr Cage, I began to fear for both Sookie's and our baby's life. The condition that Dr Cage had diagnosed her with, placenta previa, is a serious condition and I wanted to know everything I could to be better able to take care of them. So, after Sookie had gone to bed the previous night, I had stayed up and Googled her condition. Quite frankly, the information I found was terrifying. It stated that she could be at risk of bleeding internally, losing the baby and even dying herself. The more I read the more worried and anxious I became. That is one of the reasons I'm sitting here, in this waiting room, today. That, and the fact that I love this woman that is sitting beside me, more than life itself. I can't bear the thought of anything hurting her or taking her away from me. Not now.

I start fidgeting and Sookie places a hand on my knee, instantly calming me down.

"We will see her soon. Stop being so anxious." She says.

"I can't, I'm jumpy because I want to know what is going to happen." I tell her.

She lays her head on my shoulder. "I need you to be strong Eric, 'cause I need someone to hold me if it all goes wrong."

I place my arm around her shoulders to reassure her, and I say, "Everything will be alright."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" a nurse calls out, beckoning us towards the back.

Sookie takes a deep breath, rises from her chair, and together we walk into the doctor's office for our fist meeting. A short woman with brown hair and classes is waiting for us as we enter. She gestures to use to sit down on this side of her large desk and smiles at us in a no-nonsense sort of way.

"Miss Stackhouse? I'm Doctor Ludwig. It's very nice to meet you. Is this the father?"

"Yes, this is Eric Northman, my fiancée, and the baby's father." Sookie answers, grasping my hand.

"Dr Cage has diagnosed you with possibly having placenta previa, correct?" she asks.

Sookie nods. "Yes, he told me that that's what my condition probably was after running some tests and doing an ultrasound. Is my baby gonna be alright?"

Dr Ludwig smiles reassuringly at us both. "Sookie, Eric, placenta previa is a very serious problem in a pregnancy, but since you were diagnosed early, there may be a small chance that you will carry your baby full term without any complications. That being said, there are risks involved with carrying to term, both for you and the fetus."

"Dr Cage told me I could bleed internally, suffer a miscarriage, and that it could even cause my own death." Sookie says.

"In some cases, yes but that was much more common before we came to understand how to diagnose and treat it properly. Did Dr Cage tell you what is normally recommended for patients with this diagnosis?" Dr Ludwig asks.

Sookie shakes her head. "He didn't really tell me much; he just referred me to you."

Dr Ludwig nods. "Well, let me start by explaining what exactly will happen over the next few months. As you know, placenta previa is a condition where your placenta sits low in the uterus, covering part, sometimes all of your cervix. According to Dr Cage, your placenta is covering the majority of your cervix, which can be very dangerous. Usually during a normal pregnancy, the placenta starts at the bottom of the uterus and as the baby grows and the uterus stretches and expands, the placenta is moved towards the top of the uterus. In the case of Placenta Previa, the placenta is not moved enough to allow for a normal pregnancy to develop. In your case, you aren't very far along, but already your placenta should have started 'drifting' upwards, which it hasn't. Right now, neither you nor your baby is in much danger, but as the pregnancy progresses, the danger to the both of you will climb exponentially. What I plan on doing today is to go over your ultrasound results with you, I want to do a full pelvic exam, and I want to talk to you about all of the things that you can do every day to make this pregnancy as safe as possible for you and that little one riding around inside you. Do you understand this so far?"

"Yes." Sookie whispers. I can only hold her hand, squeezing it gently, nodding to the doctor myself.

"Alright then, there is limited treatment for this condition, but what I recommend to you is to greatly reduce the stresses that your body faces every day. I think that you will probably have to give up your day job, unless you can do the majority of it sitting down. Over the next three to five months, you will be coming in for bi-weekly ultrasounds so that we can track both the progress of the baby and the progression of your placenta, and if needed, you may receive some steroid shots to help your baby develop a bit quicker. When you are in your last couple months of your pregnancy, you might have to be admitted into the hospital on mandatory bed rest, if you start bleeding. When all is said and done, if your placenta doesn't move enough for a natural birth to no longer be dangerous, the baby will have to be delivered by caesarean; in fact I would pretty much count on that with your diagnosis. Now, although there are many risks, there is a chance that you pregnancy just might go smoothly. You are after all just entering your second trimester, and that still leaves plenty of time for your placenta to rise off the floor of your uterus." She tells us.

"Can I plan my wedding?" Sookie asks.

Dr Ludwig smiles. "Of course! You can do anything during your pregnancy, as long as you take it easy. No going off and being bridezilla." She winks in my direction as she says this.

I laugh. "Don't worry doctor; I'll make sure she stays calm."

"Oh, of course, you can still walk around and go shopping and such, but you need to take it easy, and make sure you have plenty of time off of your feet, and rest whenever you need to. In most cases like these the pregnancy does go smoothly, but if you're not careful, it can also end in tragedy for the two of you. Sometimes women miscarry late term, due to not taking care of themselves properly, or not having been diagnosed in time to treat it correctly. But I am confidant that you will be fine since we have already found it, and are going to act accordingly. And, if you experience bleeding, pain anything of the sort, you ring for an ambulance and then call me straight away and I'll meet you at the hospital." Dr Ludwig tells us to make sure that we understand the severity of our situation. Once she is sure that we do, she smiles at us and stands, saying "Alright then, let's go check out your progress. If you'll follow me to one of the exam rooms, we can get you on your way soon."

After another half hour of poking and prodding Sookie, Dr. Ludwig seems to be satisfied with her findings, and tells us to make a return appointment for two weeks from now on our way out. Sookie and I nod and I shake Dr Ludwig's hand. We then leave the office and Sookie books her first of many ultrasounds. We then head home, a little more relieved and breathing a whole lot easier.

We arrive home and Sookie goes and sits down on the couch. I sit next to her.

"Well, time for bed I think." I say to her.

"Not yet, and besides, she said take it easy, so I don't have to be laying down all the time." Sookie tells me.

I nod. "Yes, but she said plenty of rest."

Sookie sighs, and her head and shoulder sag in defeat. "Why me? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, but you're gonna be fine." I assure her.

She groans, getting up. "Stop staying that! You heard what she said. I could bleed internally, I could miscarry...anything could happen!"

I sigh. "Yes, she did say that, but she also said that as long as you take care of yourself, nothing is going to happen! She deals with this problem every day, and if she thought you or the baby was in serious danger, she would have told us that. You're gonna be fine, and I'll tell Mia, Sam and everybody else. You'll be alright."

"But what if I won't be?" she asks.

I jump up, starting to get aggravated with her. "You will be fine."

"Why can't you face the bad side of things? What if I'm not okay?" she yells in frustration.

"You will b-"

"Don't tell me I'll be fine again...why can't you even consider the risks?" Sookie yells at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Because I'm scared!" I tell her, tears start swelling up, clouding my vision.

Sookie looks at me, shocked. "You're scared?"

I grab her by the shoulders. "The reason why I am trying to stay positive is because I'm scared. Damn it Sookie, I just got you in my arms after almost losing you to another man, and I can't gonna lose you again. I am scared...I'm afraid that we might lose the baby, that you'll bleed to death while you're pregnant, or maybe that you'll die when you have the baby. I'm scared of all of that, but I'm more scared of being without you, I need you too much."

Sookie continues to cry and I pull her to me, holding her close as I possibly can.

* * *

"Well, shit..." Sam was saying.

After our little talk, Sookie went to bed to take a nap, and I went to call Sam. Sam was at the park with a sleeping Claudine in the pram, so I decided to join him so we could talk. I told him everything about Sookie and what Dr. Ludwig had to say.

"Placenta previa...that's not something you come across every day. I don't even know if I've ever heard of it before this, but then again, I never did pay much attention to pregnant women before Mia got pregnant." Sam says.

"Yeah, tell me about it... But the doctor says that it's not that uncommon, and that if treated properly, everything should go fine. But what if they don't? Shit Sam, I can't lose her. I mean, what will I do if things go wrong?" I implore him.

Sam sighs. "Hey, you and Sookie have been through so much and this will be like a walk in the park."

"A walk in the park?" I question, wondering if he has finally changed one too many diapers and gassed himself crazy.

"What I meant, is that things will be okay and that you'll get through it. I know you will, and I know that all three of you will be fine." Sam assures me.

"Thanks...say where's Mia?" I ask.

"She's gone shopping...she needed a break away from this little one, so she went shopping." Sam tells me.

I smile. "Oh...well she needs it. You both have been busy with little Claudy."

"Claudy?" Sam questions.

"A nickname?" I say.

Sam chuckles. "Okay...so, what's happening with the wedding?"

"Well, Sookie has time on her hands now, so she can organise it while she's 'taking it easy'. Then after the baby is born, we'll get married just like we had originally planned." I tell him.

"Why don't you get married while Sookie is still pregnant?" Sam suggests.

I frown. "Why?"

Sam shrugs. "Just in case."

"Just in case what? She dies?" I growl at my best friend.

"No...No, that is not what I mean. I mean, take each day like it is your last and don't hold off until the baby is born. Get married sooner." Sam suggests.

I think for a bit and look at Sam. I nod my head in lieu of saying goodbye and take off, heading home to talk with Sookie about Sam's idea. As I open the door, Sookie is sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey...Mia called, asking me to go shopping with her. I told her about what we found out, and she says that her and Sam will be by to see us soon." Sookie tells me as I sit down on the couch.

_Okay Northman, Just tell her what you're thinking. She loves you, and even if she gets upset, you can work through it with her. This is important._ I finish giving myself an impromptu pep talk and decide to just go for it. I take a deep breath, and think to myself, _here goes nothing._

"Sookie, maybe we shouldn't wait until after the baby is born to get married. Maybe we should get married sooner." I just blurt it all out in one breath, then I wait for her to freak out, but it never happens.

"Just in case, right?" Sookie whispers to me, grabbing my hands.

I shake my head. "No...I mean, why wait? I love you, and I really do want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Okay...let's get married sooner then." Sookie says. I smile widely and wrap my arms around her to give her a kiss. As soon as I release her, she says, "Well, now I have to get moving, we have a wedding to plan!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dresses and Hormones

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the Lovely Miss Charlaine Harris does...I just love to play with her babies...**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed and added me to alerts. It means a lot to me!**_

_**Thanks to the Goddess of the Written Word, Miss Sassyvampmama and personally, I believe everybody on this site should bow down and kiss her feet. All should pay homage to her, and shower her with praises...many praises. She should be adored and revered. Statues should be cast in her honour and temples should be named after her. So readers, get cracking on obeying the editor! (lol...)**_

_**Well, enjoy and please review!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Sookie POV**

Scrolling through the racks at the bridal shop, I sigh as I look at the dresses. I am trying to find the perfect wedding dress, but not many bridal stores carry a decent variety of maternity dresses. The ones that they do carry usually look like big tents. I do not want to get married in a tent-dress.

Eric and I had agreed on and set a date in October, which is just under 4 months away, for the wedding, and at that time I will be around eight and a half months pregnant. We had to rearrange the dates and times for the reception and ceremony places, but everything is all back in place and ready to go. All we have to do now is find our formal attire and order the cake.

So here I am, shopping with Mia, hoping to find the perfect wedding dress. Is there such a thing as a 'perfect wedding dress'? Maybe not- but I am determined I'm going to find it anyways.

"Don't worry Sookie, we'll find something pretty." Mia was saying.

"I don't want to be just 'pretty'...I want to look perfect on my wedding day...I want to be perfect for Eric." I tell her.

"Eric doesn't care one bit about how you look on your wedding day, I bet he'd marry you even if you were wearing nothing more than a potato sack." Mia says.

I sigh. "I know...but maybe I want to look beautiful. Maybe I want to have a pretty dress and marry the man of my dreams. I mean the first time I wore a white dress, and things didn't go so well for me then."

Mia frowns. "Actually they did. You and Eric finally got together while you were wearing that white dress."

"I suppose...but still, a new wedding means a new dress." I say.

Mia nods. "That's right...a brand new day, brand new beginnings."

I smile and turn to continue looking through the racks.

"Oh look, what about this one?" Mia asks as she pulls out a floor-length cream dress. I look at the dress and instantly my heart starts beating faster. It is gorgeous, with spaghetti straps and intricate beadwork on the bodice of the dress. It's made of layers of the softest chiffon, and is an empire cut dress, with a sash under my breast, and then it flows easily into a full skirt. No matter how big I am by our wedding day, I will still be able to wear it and feel beautiful. Eric will love me in this dress and I will love wearing it.

"It's perfect!" I blurt out just as I start to cry, "Oh goodness, why am I crying now? God, I hate pregnancy hormones!" I mumble loudly to myself.

Mia is shaking as she tries to hold back her laughter and shrugs her shoulders in sympathy. It wasn't too long ago that she was dealing with her own bout of hormonal overflow. She holds the dress out to me silently, the amusement still shining in her yes.

I sigh and take the dress from her. "Well, I'll go and try this on."

I walk into the changing room, closed the curtain and begin to change.

"So, uh, this placenta thing with you and the baby...is it gonna get serious?" Mia asks me seriously.

I sigh quietly as I pull the dress over my head, "I thought we weren't going to talk about this?"

"I know, but I can't help it. I mean, you just told me out of the blue you know? And I don't know what to say!" she cries out, and I can feel her fear and frustration at not knowing how to help me.

"Don't say anything. I will be fine." I tell her, trying to so as strong as I can.

"But how can I not say anything? Sookie, you or the baby might die." She says timidly.

I finish adjusting the dress and pull the curtain open. When I walk out, I look Mia in the eyes and say, "Mia, I'm gonna be fine. We know the risks, and all of the bad things that might happen. But nothing's happened yet so, I'm gonna stay positive because it's the only thing I _can_ do at the moment. Besides, I don't want to think about the situation I'm in today, because I just want to focus on the positives."

She nods and I see the tears pooling in her eyes. "And what's that?"

I grab both of her hands. "That, I'm having a baby with the man I love. That I am marrying that same wonderful man in a few months and I have the greatest best friend a girl could have."

I give her hug just as Claudine gives a loud cry from her pram. Mia pulls away from me reluctantly and walks over to her daughter. She lifts Claudine from the pram and begins to rock her soothingly, cooing and patting her tiny bottom to calm her down.

"That will be me soon, holding a baby in my arms and rocking it to sleep. I'm scared Mia." I tell her.

She nods. "I understand, I was too, but there's nothing to be scared about. You're going to be fine. I'm sorry to have said what I did, I'm just worried about you."

"I know...well on to happier things, what do you think about this dress?" I ask perkily as I turn from side to side.

She looks at the dress and smiles. "It's beautiful. It suits you well and I think you should buy it."

"But it's the first dress I've tried on." I say.

She shrugs. "So? If you like it and it suits you; then buy it. It doesn't matter how many you try on, this one is perfect for you."

I smile and hug my best friend carefully so as not to wake Claudine again_. I'm pretty damn lucky __to have a friend like her._

**

* * *

**

Eric POV

"Hey Babe, what do you think about a horse-drawn carriage?" I ask as I flick through the pages of the newspaper. I take a drink of Coke as I settle into the recliner.

After a long day at the high school, I am ready to relax and plan the wedding with Sookie, who is sitting next to me reading bridal magazines.

"No...no horse-drawn carriage. The cars will do fine." She tells me

"But that's what Sam and Jason did for their weddings." I point out.

"I want the cars." She snaps.

I frown. "Okay...so, we're going to have the ceremony at the Gold Coast Lake and then head to the Hilton for the reception and the entire wedding party is going to be transported in Holden Commodores. Oh, and maybe Paris for the honeymoon, right?"

"Oh sure, so you're just gonna take over the planning, are you? Leave me out of things because of my pregnancy and because I need bed rest and such. Well that's just fine." She pouts.

"Sookie, is everything okay?" I ask, worried about her behaviour.

"Oh, I'm fine Eric! Just fine!" she shouts as she gets up from her seat as quickly as she can, and I can tell that I am in for a serious dressing-down. "I'm pregnant, so that means I'm gonna get fat and being fat will mean I'm ugly and you'll want to leave me because I'm fat and ugly and so you'll go out and see other women and leave me at home to look after the baby. You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you and your bloody sperm! I hate you!" she storms to the kitchen, leaving me sitting on he recliner in shock.

"What the fuck was that?" I mumble to myself as I get up and warily walk into the kitchen. When I arrive, Sookie is already sitting at the table, crying and sobbing like mad.

"Oh, honey, what brought that on?' I ask, sitting next to her and putting my arm around her so I can pull her closer to me.

"You're not gonna love me when I'm big and fat!" she sobs.

"Sookie, don't say that. So what if you're gonna get big? That's just part of being pregnant. I'll still love you anyway...I will always love you." I assure her.

"Really?" she almost purrs as she gets up and starts to take off my shirt, lust in her eyes and a soft growl in her voice

I jump up and away from her in shock, "Sookie what the...? I mean, just moments ago you were sad and angry and now you're horny?"

Sookie sits on her knees. "So now you don't want me either? See, I told you that you wouldn't love me."

She begins to sob once again. I go to her and hug her. "Oh Honey, that's not what I meant. What is going on with you?"

She pushes me away. "Go away...I'm upset and I need to be alone. Go!"

I frown, not amused in the slightest by these sudden mood swings. "Go where? I don't want to leave you like this."

She sniffs. "I need some ice cream... No, I _want_some ice cream. Would you just go and get me some chocolate chip ice-cream... Now!" She is almost yelling at me by this point.

She begins throwing the plastic knives that were on the table at me, and I decide it is probably safer for me to just leave. I thrown my hands in the air in the universal sign of surrender, "Okay, alright, I'm going!"

I walk out of the house, grabbing the keys and my jacket before heading out. I shake my head as I think about Sookie's strange behaviour. She is acting really strange. I open the car door but before I get in, Sookie comes outside and screams, "And pickles too, the dill ones, but not the spicy kind...oh and Milo! Thanks honey!" and with that, she bounces happily back into the house.

I stare at the closed door for a second in shock before I shake it off and get in the car. I start it up and reverse out of the driveway. I drive out of my street and head onto the highway, heading to the local shopping centre. On the way, I think only think about what just happened between me and Sookie. What in the world is going on with my fiancée?

I find the shopping centre and I turn into at the entrance and park my car in the first open space I see. I get out and walk through the centre's doors, the quick rush of the air-conditioning hitting my face as I do, and head straight for the ice-cream aisle. I find the chocolate chip ice-cream and I grab a tub. I also grab a tub of mango and macadamia gelato for me and then proceed to the pickle aisle. I grab a jar of pickles and a tin of Milo, which is a powdered chocolate milk mix. I personally don't like the taste of it, but many Aussies do and Sookie is one of them. Now that my arms are loaded down, I make my way to the check-out counter.

I place my items on the bench and sigh, and the check-out lady smiles fondly at me. "Let me guess, you have a woman in your life that is pregnant and is feeling hungry."

I frown, wondering briefly if she is telepathic or maybe even psychic. "How did you know that?"

She chuckles. "Been there done that. I have two little ones myself and I remember all of the cravings I use to have."

I nod in understanding, "Oh...well my fiancée is not only hungry, but she's acting weird...all mad one minute, then crying, and then happy, then back to mad and stuff."

"Like really mad, blaming you for everything and suddenly her mood suddenly changes again?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah... I just wish I knew what the heck is wrong with her."

She laughs politely at me. "It's her hormones, dear. She's might to be acting like this throughout the entire pregnancy. Seriously though, it's completely normal for her to act crazy. You just need to remember that it's not all her fault, and get ready to be sweet to her, no matter what she says or does, trust me."

I laugh and sigh in relief that it's only hormones. The lady places my items in a plastic bag and gives it to me with a smile.

"It's gonna get better right?" I ask as I begin to walk out.

She nods. "Yes... and you'll be just fine."

I nod and walk out after thanking her. Yeah...I'm gonna be fine...we're gonna be fine.

_**

* * *

**_

Love blackNdeadly


	5. Chapter 5: 5 Months Later

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the Lovely Miss Charlaine Harris does...I just love to play with her babies...**_

**_So, here is the next set of the story...and I hope you enjoy it..._**

**_Love blackNdeadly_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_5 months later_**

**Mia POV**

My daughter is smiling as I pick her up and take her out to the kitchen. Sookie is already awake and glowing. Her belly is huge and big as she had only a month to go. After 5 months of ups and downs, she truly did look radiant. Although she had a condition, she didn't let it get her down and now, it was her wedding day.

She is drinking a glass of orange juice as I prepare a bottle of formula for Claudine. I sat down with Claudine in my lap, and begin to feed her.

"Good morning! Today's is the day!" I say to her.

She smiles. "Yeah...I'm getting married while I still look like a puffer fish!"

I frown. "Stop that, you are beautiful and you will look beautiful, especially when I'm through with you. Ain't that right, Claudine?" I kissed my daughter and she giggles, milk coming out of her mouth. Sookie gets up and wipes her mouth with a tea-towel.

Sam walks in then and I give Claudine to Sookie. I slap Sam on the shoulder and give him a stern look.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Eric's house getting ready with him and Jason there." I tell him.

"Yeah I know...I'm just here to kiss my favourite girls and be a spy." He says, giving me a kiss, then walking to Claudine and Sookie and kissing them on the cheeks.

Pam walks in with Hoyt on her hip and frowns at Sam.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" she says jokingly and throws a stuff toy at him. Sam laughs and leaves yelling goodbye as he left. I begin to make breakfast, whisking eggs and turning on the stove. Pam sat down at the table and puts Hoyt on the floor. Hoyt begins to crawl around, coming to my legs. I look down and pick him up.

"Your uncle Eric is getting married today. You ready to be the handsome page boy?" I coo to him, which makes him laugh. I then put him in the playpen and get back to cooking.

I put some oil in the frypan and add some bacon. Then I left it, letting it sizzle for a bit. I sat down at the table and Claudine has fallen asleep again. Sookie is gently patting her on the back. Sookie will be a wonderful mother, I thought to myself. I then take Claudine from Sookie and take her to her crib. I put her down and left her to sleep.

I came back to the kitchen and Pam is cooking the bacon and eggs. I pour some orange juice for myself and a glass for Pam. Pam then is finish making breakfast and she brings the food to the table. We begin to eat.

"So firstly, we should shower, then Mia can do the hair and I'll do make-up." Pam says. Sookie and I nodded.

"You want your hair up or down?" I ask Sookie.

"Down...the veil looks better with my hair down, but like have it half up and half down...kinda like Peyton from 'One Tree Hill'...you know how her hair is half down and half up and she's wearing that dress when she's pregnant? Something like that." she tells me.

I nodded, smiling to myself. Over the last couple of months, Sookie had been watching One Tree Hill after watching an episode on the telly. She became obsessed with the drama and the love stories that occur in the show. I had to admit that I became intrigued with the show but I didn't tell her that.

"Well at least your dress is easy to put on." Pam says.

Sookie's dress is a silk chiffon dress with hand beaded in silver sequins on the bodice and had a small train at the back. Sookie and I had picked it when we went shopping for one. It was beautiful and it suited Sookie well. It would look good without a veil but Sookie wanted to wear one and she looks beautiful with them both on.

"Well, we better start getting ready. You want to shower first Sookie?" I ask her. She nods, gets up and puts her plate in the sink, then disappears into her bathroom to shower. I get up and start to do the dishes.

As I am washing the dishes, the sun shines through the window. I know that it is going to be a beautiful day.

**...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo...**

Pam and I were already dressed as we help Sookie into her wedding dress. Pam is fitting Sookie's veil and I am zipping up her dress. Pam and I are wearing sleeveless black silk gowns with white ribbons tied up on our side. As I am zipping Sookie's dress, I notice that she is in deep thought. Pam notices too and frowns at me.

"Sookie, honey, what is it? I mean you're beautiful and Eric is gonna fall in love with you even more." I say to her.

"And you're also supposed to be on bed-rest but instead you're getting married." Pam exclaims.

"And the doctor said to take it easy, so do not over do it." I tell her.

She smiles and turns to us. "If anything happens to me, when the baby comes, I want you to look after Eric."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"If anything happens to me, look after Eric...please." she begs.

"Nothing is gonna happen to you! Sookie whatever are you saying?" Pam says.

"Just promise me." Sookie begs.

"I promise, well we promise but honey, nothing is going to happen to you. You're fine; the doctor said you'll be okay. Just don't over do it and you'll be fine." I assure her. She hugs me and Pam.

"I know...It's just in case...so please..." Sookie tells us.

"We shouldn't talk like this." I say.

"We have to talk like this. Everybody else is avoiding it...Just that I don't want him to be alone, or any of you guys..." she starts to tear up.

"I know...Are you scared?" I ask.

"I'm scared I'm gonna miss it all, you know? The baby growing up, Eric, you...all of it. I think back now and I realise how I lucky I am, to have all these wonderful friends and this wonderful man...and this baby...I am scared..." she tells us.

"You are not gonna ruin my make-up you bitch..." Pam says

I chuckle, tearing up. "Besides, if you go anywhere before I say so, we are not best friends anymore...got it?"

Sookie and I laughed with her and we all hug each other. Then we continue to get ready. Then, with a fluff of our dresses and a spray of perfume, we are ready.

We all walk out of the house, Pam with Hoyt on her hip, me with Claudine on my hip and Sookie looking radiant and beautiful. Since Pam was driving Jason's and her car, she gave Hoyt to Sookie and we all hopped in the red Holden Commodore and we took off to the wedding site. The boys were driving our Ford

Sookie and Eric are getting married at the Fountain by the Lake here on the Gold Coast. Two days before the wedding we went and set up the ceremony, and since it was a black and white oriental sort of theme, most of it was pretty basic. The floor is beige/cream tiles and the arch is entwined with roses and the chairs are soft, with a white sheet draped over all of them, tied with a white ribbon. The reception was being held at the Hilton in the city. The tablecloths and chairs where black, with white ribbons tied around the chairs and red on the top of each table.

We arrive at the fountain and already, there are people showing up. Tara and JB, Eric's colleges from the high school, the staff from Merlotte's; both from the old Townsville bar and the new Gold Coast bar, plus Eric and Pam's parents were among those invited. It isn't a large wedding but it isn't a small one either.

I got out of the car and Pam help Sookie out. Tara, who was a bridesmaid and dressed in the same dress as well, came over and helped me get Hoyt and Claudine out of the car. Since we had arrived 20 minutes early, we walked to a nearby tent that was set up for our use. We walk inside and sat down on the seats that were provided. I started to sing a song to Claudine and the girls joined in. Then Sam poked his head in.

"Mia, I need you for something." He says. I frown as I give Claudine to Tara and I go to my husband.

We walked outside and stood by the lake. Sam takes a deep breath and my frown gets deeper.

"What have you done?" I ask.

"Nothing, but there is a problem." He says.

"What is it?" I reply, wondering what the problem could be.

"The minister is sick. She won't be here to do the wedding." He tells me

Oh Shit! "Oh, crap...what do we do?"

"I have no idea...I was hoping you'd know." He says.

I frown. "Oh...okay...uh...hang on...you remember that wedding we went to where they had a friend of theirs ordained on the net? There's like this website that makes you a minister and poof! You could do the wedding. Imagine Sookie and Eric getting married by a friend...I wonder who could we chose."

As I told Sam this, Sam had his iPhone, fiddling around. He looks up at me smiles. "Well you are!"

I look at him. "What? You can't!"

"Mia, you're Sookie's best friend and I just ordained you so you have to be." He says, giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving. I stood there in shock.

I recover and walk back into the tent. Sookie sees the look I had on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"You're looking at your minister." I say to her.

"What?" She replies.

"Your other minister fell through and so Sam had me ordained on the net to become a minister and yeah...so it looks like I'll be marrying you two today." I tell her.

Pam giggles. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

Tara laughs and Sookie looks at me, worried.

"Don't worry...if I don't know what to say, I'll say the lyrics of a song." I assure her.

"A song?" she says.

I nod and give her a hug. I then give Claudine a kiss and ask Tara if she could take her and look after her. She nods and I leave the tent, making my way to the alter. The boys are already there, standing next to it as I approach. I smile at Eric, Jason and Sam and they smile back. I take my place under the alter and take a deep breath. I was so not ready for this but I had no choice. Besides, it would be an honour to be the celebrant and I already looked good for the part. My black silk dress was fitted me like a glove and my hair was down, blowing with the breeze.

It is now time.


	6. Chapter 6: Silence is Deafening

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...the Lovely Miss Charlaine Harris does...I just love to play with her babies...**_

**_So, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The wedding! If you review, I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter, so please review!._**

**_Love blackNdeadly_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Mia POV**

It was nearly time for the wedding and the seats were almost filled. Then the music, a song called 'Never Let You Go' by Evermore comes on and Tara is the first of the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. She is holding Claudine, who looks cute in her white miniature dress.

_Shadows fall and the night of darkness descend_

_Concrete walls bring the road to an end_

_I don't know which way_

_Leads me back to you_

_Every step that I take_

_Brings your light into view_

Then Pam makes her way down the aisle, with Hoyt, looking handsome in his child suit.

_You took so long for me to find, yeah_

_Suddenly or worlds collide_

Then Sookie and her eight month side-kick make their way down the aisle and she looks beautiful, with her big belly. I look at Eric and his face is shows so much love.

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_I found you and now I know_

_That I'll never let you go_

Sookie arrives at the alter just as the songs nearly comes to an end.

Oh boy...here we go, I think to myself as I take a deep breath. Eric smiles at me and gives me a wink.

"Please sit down," I start before taking another breath, "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman."

"Nice one." Eric whispers to me.

I nod. "Well, everyone may be wondering where the word 'matrimony' comes from. Well it comes from the Latin root 'maternal' which means mother. So, I think it's a word that describes today well."

Sookie, Eric and Pam look at me while Jason, Sam and Tara stifle their giggles.

"Uh...um well...There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world, can be turned away. An enchanted moment and it sees me through, it's enough for this restless Viking warrior, just to be with you. And can everyone feel the love today? It is where we are, it's enough for the wide eyed wonder, that we got this far." I was saying.

Sookie looks at me. "Lion king lyrics? You go with lion king lyrics?"

I sigh. "Uh...oh um...well, you wanna know something? I have always wanted Sookie and Eric to be together. Not because it was obvious that they had the hots for each other but the connection and the love that they shared with each other. I always known that Sookie was in love with Eric...heck she even wrote Mrs Eric Northman in her diary!"

That got a few laughs from the guests and Sookie blushed. I continue,

"Then after months of denial and tears, they finally grew some balls and told each other that they loved each other. It's about time! You see, I believe in love...I believe in love at first sight and that love conquers everything. Sure, there'll be times where life will be hard but just finding that one person who does it for you and knowing that they love you back, it's timeless and sweet. Sookie had that dream and so did Eric, and today, we are here to witness a dream come true." I say. I gesture to Eric to start his vows. Sam hands him a ring.

"Sookie, I have loved you since the first time I saw you, in school, in piggy-tails and bracelets. But it was your kind soul that made me fall in love with you. Your beauty and passion for life made me love you even more. These words and this ring are just a way to show the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you, always have and always will. You're not human...oh no...you're an angel...you're my angel." Eric says, eyes glistening, as he puts the ring on Sookie's ring finger.

Sookie takes a deep breath before speaking. She grabs a ring from Pam.

"Eric Northman, we have been through so much. Despite who confused or lost I've gotten, you were always there to show me the way out and save me. You deserve to be adored, loved and cherished and that's what I'm gonna do for the rest of my days. Your baby and me...we are gonna adore you for many years to come, because I love you, always and forever. You say I'm your angel...no, you're mine." Sookie tells Eric.

I try to hold back tears. "Well, by the power vested in me by the website, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eric sighs. "Finally!"

Eric and Sookie kisses, while the guests cheers and yells for the happy couples. It really is a dream come true...but I couldn't help feeling like something was wrong.

**…xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo…**

The reception is loud but full of fun as I walk around with Claudine on my hip. The photos, dinner and cake cutting were done and now it was time for speeches. Sam, Sookie, Eric, Pam, Jason, Tara and I were sitting at the bridal table and the guest we seated where they all could see us.

Sam is up first with his speech.

"Well, what can I say? I have known Eric and Sookie for a long time and I was happy when Eric finally realized his feelings for her. Of course there were a few hiccups here and there, but I knew that Sookie and Eric are meant to be together forever. It's not that they share for each other that make them epic...it's the way that they care for each other and how they seem to suit each other. You see, both of them are stubborn...they make stupid decisions when it comes to love and it takes them forever to realize that they belong together. So Sookie, Eric, may you stay together always, because you are meant to be and I know I'm a dag, but you can't fight love." He says as the guests laugh and I smile.

Then, it was my turn for my speech. I turn to Sookie and Eric.

"Well, everything I have to say comes down to one word and that is happiness. I wish everything for you, love happiness and peace. Just seeing you together makes my heart lift because even I knew from the beginning that you two were meant for each other. So keep each other happy, and be happy. Love and cherish other and I think that's the key to happiness. I love you guys...and I know I've said it before, but it's about fuckin' time!" I tell them, and the guests laugh again.

Then it was time for the first dances and Sookie and Eric dance slowly to a song called 'Far Away' by Nickelback, Eric's favourite band. Sam and I join them and soon we see almost everyone dancing and swaying to the beat. Then, it is time for the happy couple to leave. They are leaving for their honeymoon to Sydney a day after the wedding, so tonight they were staying one last night home before leaving. I pick Claudine up, who was fast asleep in Tara's arms and all the guests, plus the wedding party gather outside the reception. We see Eric and Sookie holding hands as we all cheer and throw rice at them as they walk to their car.

We were still cheering as the happy couple get into the car and drive off, Sookie poking her head out of the window.

"Bye...Love you!" She screams out the window.

"We love you too! Be safe!" I yell to her, which makes Claudine stir and wake up, curious at the sight of all the people, cheering.

I smile to Sam and together we head off home, saying goodbye to Pam, Jason and everyone else. We then leave and head home, Claudine falling back into a deep sleep and me smiling, thinking about the night.

We arrive home, with me heading towards our room and Sam taking Claudine to her crib. I change out of my long black bridesmaid dress into a silk nightie and hop into bed, reading to sleep but with excitement still buzzing in my head, I couldn't sleep. I hear Sam walk in and change out of his suit into pyjama pants and hop into bed, cuddling me.

"Tonight was fantastic. I can't sleep because I'm still too excited." I murmur.

"Same..." Sam mumbles.

I sigh and snuggle closer to Sam, closing my eyes. As I begin to drift off, my phone suddenly rings, causing me to open my eyes as I sit up and frown. _Who is ringing at this time of the night?_ I think to myself as I pick up my phone and answer it. Sam mumbles and sits up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Mia? It's Eric."

"What is it?" I question.

"Something has happen...something bad."

I frown, looking at Sam. "What happen?"

"Um...Sookie...uh, she collapsed...I found her covered in blood...I mean I only went to the bathroom for a second and I come back to see her lying on the floor...Mia, they say that she...she might die."

"Oh god...okay Eric where are you?" I ask.

"At the hospital...they're prepping her for an emergency caesarean. Mia...something's bad gonna happen...I'm gonna lose her...Mia I—"

"No...We'll be there soon...just sit tight okay? Sam and I will be there soon. You call Pam yet?" I interrupt him, trying to keep calm.

"No...Uh no..."

"Okay, we'll do that. It's okay...it is gonna be alright, ok Eric?" I assure him.

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you soon." I say, hanging up. Sam looks at me, looking for an explanation.

I look at him. "Something's happen to Sookie. What are we gonna do?"

Sam holds me as I begin to cry...Sookie has to be safe...she has to be.

**Remember, a sneak peek if you review...So press that button!**

**Bye for now...**


	7. Chapter 7: She Is My World

**Dear Readers…**

**I AM SO SORRY! I am a bad author! Well, I do have my reasons and they are that I have finally started my studies to be a nurse and when it's your first time as a uni student and all the classes are hard, it is time consuming.**

**But I have been getting some heartfelt requests and so I am back in the game…**

**I will be updating all stories and for those Bones fans, I will be starting a new story…A completely different story…**

**As for my cousin, I am sorry but she will not be posting anymore chapters. These last few months have been particularly hard for her and so she has stop writing to focus on her family. But if you plead and beg, I will see what I can do and maybe I can take over the NN story for a little while…**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I do not own any of it…The whole Sookie Stackhouse World Belongs to Charliane Harris…**

**Love Selena **

**Don't Let Me Go**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_**Eric POV**_

_Please, God, don't let her die…she means everything to me…please…_

My mind was in overdrive, thoughts swirling in my head…thoughts that maybe, just maybe I could lose the love of my life. Who would have thought that after a wonderful night, everything would crash and burn? I never thought that I would end up here, scared and going crazy, just out of mind just hoping that nothing will happen.

I sat down on the chair behind me and put my head between my legs. I was scared that I could lose the one thing in my life the matters the most. I looked around the hospital waiting room, just hoping that one of the nurses or doctors that were buzzing around will tell what was going on. But no-one would, which just made my agony worst.

"Eric?" yelled Sam, as he approached me. Mia was running behind him and Jason too.

I stood up. "Sam? You're here?"

"Yeah, mate…What the fuck is going on?" he asked.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "It's Sookie…she uh…something happened."

Mia gasped. "What happened?"

I sighed. "We…uh, had just come home from the reception and I had that surprise for her. You know the nursery?" The others nod their head; I took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I went to get it ready, and I left Sookie in the lounge room. So I left, then I came back and she was on the floor. She seemed to have passed out. I rushed to her and she was bleeding. So I just put her in the car and brought her here. But it's been like almost an hour now and so far no one is telling what the fuck is going on!"

Some of the nurses looked at me shocked as they walked past. Sam placed a hand my shoulder as I began to tear up. I know it didn't seem manly to start crying, but at this point, I didn't really give a fuck.

"Okay, I am going to go and find out what is going on. Till then, Mia will be here." Sam said.

I nodded then frowned. "Hang on, where are the kids…where's Pam?"

"Pam is looking after the kids at the moment but when she can find a babysitter she'll be here, okay?" Mia assured me.

I nodded my head. I really needed my sister here but I guess I could wait; besides my mind had other things on it.

**

* * *

**

Sam POV

I could tell Eric had his mind occupied. After all, his brand new wife was in hospital and only God knows what was wrong with her. I needed to find out what was going on, not only for Eric's sake, but for Mia. Sookie is Mia's best friend and although she looked like she was fine when I left her with kids, she looked like she could break down.

I ran around the ward, looking for a nurse or a doctor that had any news about Sookie. After what it felt like a million years, I finally saw a surgeon walking my way. I walked back to Eric and the surgeon stopped in front of us.

"Mr Northman, I am Doctor McLeod, your wife's surgeon. We have some good news and some bad news. Right now, we are prepping your wife for an emergency C-section, as the bleeding is causing stress on the baby, so we need to get the baby out. But, it might rise to more complications with your wife. So, after we deliver your baby, we are going to try and stop the bleeding while she is still open. Now, I have ask this…Would you like to in on your wife's surgery?" Dr McLeod asked Eric.

"Oh…uh…What about Dr Ludwig?" Eric stammered.

"Your neonatal surgeon? She will be doing the C-section." Dr McLeod said.

Eric nodded. "Well, in that case, yes. I would like in But I thought that I wasn't allowed."

"Yes, you and your family aren't allowed in the actual operating theatre but you can watch from the room which has a window which you can see into the theatre." Dr McLeod explained.

Eric nodded. "Okay…Shall we?"

The doctor nodded and Eric looked at us. I gave him a small smile and we then followed the doctor to the OR room. Once we arrived, a nurse showed us the room with the window. Eric, Pam, Jason and I walked in and sat down and watched as the door opened and they wheeled in Sookie, who was lying on the bed. We all held our breath in as the doctors and nurses moved her from her bed to the operating table.

She looked so peaceful, lying there with her eyes closed. I turned to my left and saw that Eric was crying. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"She'll be okay…She will be okay." I tried to assure him. Truth was, I scared as hell, and I didn't know if she would make it.

**

* * *

**

Eric POV

I didn't know what to do. Sookie was lying on the table, like she was asleep and here I was, sitting behind a window and I didn't have a clue about what to do.

_Calm down, Northman…You're making yourself go crazy... Just focus on Sookie….Focus on Sookie…_

As I watched through the window, I saw the Doctor Ludwig and various nurses place Sookie on the operating table. She was still unconscious, but to me, she looked like she was in deep sleep. Doctor Ludwig then spread her arms out, like she was on a cross, and put a gas mask over her face.

Dr Ludwig then began the caesarean, being very careful not to damage Sookie anymore than she already was. I then hear the door open and I turn to see Mia, Sam, Pam and Jason. I was glad that they had turned up earlier in the night.

After it seemed like hours, Dr Ludwig then pulled a bloody object out of Sookie's stomach. I gasp and started to cry when I saw that it my daughter and I could almost hear her cries through the window. Dr Ludwig looked up, took off her mask and smiled, holding up my daughter to the window. Then suddenly, her expression changed, and she gave my daughter to a nurse and rushed back to Sookie. I turn to look at the monitor and I could see that she was flat-lining.

"Come on Sookie!" I whisper frantically. Mia and the others all stood by my side, worried.

Dr Ludwig than began CPR, trying to keep Sookie's heart rate up. Then, Sookie's heart just gave out, and the monitor flat-lined.

"No!" I scream


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Loyal Fans,**

**As you may have heard on the News or CNN or wherever you are Australia has been going through a series of floods and it just getting worst. Just recently, Ispwich and Towoomba have been devastated by flash flooding and its getting worst and now, Brisbane is close to reaching its peak and most of the city is under water. My home, my state, is under water…Although I live in Cairns, my family (on my dad's side) live in the affected areas and so far, they are fine, but their homes are not. Due to this reason, I am afraid I have to take a hiatus because I need to help my family. But the worst is not yet over. Although the rain will eventually stop in the affected areas, they say that the Far North will soon be under water…So it will soon be my turn to clean up and be safe.**

**To my Aussie fans, Be careful, especially to those living in the affected areas. Those living elsewhere and watching the devastation from the news, please do whatever you can to help. Donate clothes, food…whatever is needed…**

**To the rest of the fans living overseas, I don't know what to say except I'm sorry for taking this break…**

**I really don't what to except to hope that this will all end soon because the more rain we get, the more worst it gets…**

**Please be safe, so far 12 people have been found dead and 67 people are missing…**

**Love Selena aka blackNdeadly**


	9. Chapter 9: All Is Right In The World

**Hey,**

**Well, this story has now come to an end...it is finished after a long ride and I am sure you all might enjoy it..if not, leave a review...if you did like it, still leave a review...I love them!**

**I know its a little short but It was all I could come up with for this story...I know, I'm a bad author but hopefully you'll like it...  
**

**Anyway, I do not own anything, just this storyline...all characters and vice versa belong to Mrs Charlaine Harris...**

**Anyway, enjoy ;-)**

**Love blackNdeadly**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Eric POV**

A baby's scream in the night wakes me up. I sit up in my bed and sigh, and then I get up, walking into the nursery. The child's cry belongs to my daughter, who is one week old and still hasn't got a name. I pick her up and immediately, her cries calm down. I sit down in the rocking chair and begin to rock her to sleep.

"It's okay honey…I know…I know you want your mum, but hopefully soon." I whisper to her. She looks up at with her blue eyes, the exact same colour as her mum's. I sigh and stare at my daughter. It has been a scary past few days.

_Sookie didn't die, but she came close. Instead, she went into a sleep-induced coma and still, she hasn't awoken. Dr Ludwig tried very hard to save her and although she succeeded, it was like Sookie just went to sleep and hasn't woken up yet. My daughter turned out fine. She was in good health and a few days after her birth, I was able to take her home. It has been tough, but we are hopeful that Sookie will wake up soon._

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"You know, I can keep talking and hoping that you will awake, but what use is there? You probably can't hear me and if you did or you could, you would have wakened up by now but obviously you can't. Sookie, please, please open those pretty eyes of yours." I beg, sitting by Sookie at the hospital.

It has been two weeks since the birth of Sookie's and mine daughter and so far, Sookie has not awoken. I sit by her bed every day but it still was no use.

I take Sookie's hand and lean in towards her. "Please Sookie…I mean; you haven't even met our daughter yet. She's so beautiful. She has my facial features and my temper but she has your eyes and your hair. She's beautiful and guess what? She doesn't even have a name yet. She's our daughter and she doesn't have a name. She needs her mum…"

I look down and I feel tears beginning to swell up. I then feel something else. A movement of sort, in Sookie's hand. I feel her squeeze my hand and immediately I look up.

"Her name is Adele, alright? Adele Sophie Northman." She whispers. She then opens her eyes very slowly.

I gasp, happy and give her a kissed on the forehead. "Oh damn it, Sookie Northman, you bloody scared me!"

She laughs quietly and looks at me. "Hi hubby."

I smile. "Hi wifey."

"Oh my god!" screams another voice. I turn and see Mia standing by the bed. "You're awake!"

Sookie smiles. "You told me that you befriend me if I left you."

Mia laughs. "I know, but I think I am about to be your second favourite girl after you meet your first one. Your daughter. I'll just go and get her."

Sookie gasps. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's perfect." I nod.

Sookie smiles and we see Jason enter with our daughter. He hands Adele to Sookie and Sookie begins to cry, smiling at Adele and then me. "I'm happy now."

I smile and give a kiss to Sookie. All was right in the world. My girls were safe.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**_3 months later _**

**Sookie POV**

Motherhood is not an easy job. After being discharged from the hospital, I threw myself into the joys of motherhood. Although Eric and my doctor told me to take it easy, I couldn't. Looking after Adele is heaven. At 3 months, she is a smiling, giggling and cheeky baby. She has my looks but her attitude and temper comes from her father. Already she is sitting up and making noises. I am happy.

Today is also a special day. It is Claudine's first birthday and I am making her cake. Adele sits in her uncle's lap and already, he's messed her up with baby food.

"Jason, it goes in her mouth, not in her hair!" I scowl at him.

"I know how to feed a baby, I have one of my own and another on the way." Jason complains.

"Well, obviously you don't know what you're doing because look at her!" I say.

Jason smiles. "I think she looks cute with food in her hair!"

I grabbed Adele off him. "Just go and do something else."

He grunts and takes off and I take Adele into her nursery. Singing a lullaby, I change her out of her clothes and clean her up. I also hear another voice joining in. Eric had come home from work. He was doing alright as a teacher. My restaurant with Sam was doing well too. All was right in the world

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Sings Eric as he approaches behind me. I stop singing and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are my girls today?" he asks.

"We're good." I say and this time, I knew we were.


End file.
